Spectre oneshot
by The Writing Beany
Summary: it is said that in the last seven seconds of your death that you relive your life. Alec Ryder was lucky to be able to see the life he had dreamed about and the one his children would life without him.


Spectre

Verse: Mass Effect: Andromeda

Genre: family

Rating: PG-13

Pairing(s): Sara/Scott/Alec, Sara/Jaal, Scott/Cora

Song: I loved her first by Heartland.

Summary: it is said that in the last seven seconds of your death that you relive your life. Alec Ryder was lucky to be able to see the life he had dreamed about and the one his children would life without him.

* * *

 _Earth 2157_

Alec Ryder tried his hardest to focus on what was happening before him; life, brought by his wife. But the thought trickled back in that this place also held death.

It was why he had joined the alliance; most thought to join up was to explore and defend life but to him he wanted to find something beyond life and death.

His wife's scream brought him back and to the squirming bundle in the nurses arms. The Salarian made some comments but Alec didn't heart them as he watched as his child struggled in the first moments of their life.

He didn't believe in life after death per say but he did believe that there was something more out there and he was determined to find it.

"Alec" his wife voice brings him back to her face and the wonder as she strained to see her first born, the one now being wrapped up.

Then suddenly she was bracing her self and he knew that another life was coming.

When their second child was wrapped and brought to his mother, Alec glanced at his daughter and couldn't help but hold his breath as her blue sought out his.

Maybe it wasn't about finding out what came after death but the bits before that; the life his children would lead.

* * *

 _Habitat 7 2819_

Alec Ryder had read once that in the last seven seconds of a humans life they relieved their life. It was the reason why he thought that might be something to life after death.

As he pushed his body towards the hunched figure before him, he knew that if there was something after death Ellen wouldn't be there, he made sure that if his children couldn't have the father they deserved then they sure in hell would have the mother.

"What" the gasping from his daughter was enough to rip his heart and soul apart.

No Ellen wouldn't be waiting for him but he would wait _for_ her.

He would wait for them all.

* * *

 _Hyperion 2819_

"- wave is spiking but no higher"

"- I can't fight for them both"

"-he saved her life... his helmet _for_ her"

"-Clinically dead _SAM_ is doing something"

"-hold on... dammit _you_ are the pathfinder"

The voices were strange and didn't make sense, but he could breath again and the hum in his mind was gone.

SAM was gone but it didn't feel wrong, it felt like maybe it was the best thing that happened to him.

As his blue eyes scanned his room the pain that had lived throughout his years of Alliance training was gone.

"Dad" a voice that he had longed to hear for so many years now called to home and he sat up to find Ellen holding to bundle in her arms, a smile lighting her face that made him smile back. The awe he felt at that name hadn't shrunk since they had discovered they were to be parents.

"Think I'm up for the job" he half joked half asked because that doubt had plagued him most nights while his children grew within his wife.

"You grew into the title of husband; dad will be a cake walk" she assured before the door to his room opened and he turned to see Ellen now older as she raced after two dark haired toddlers.

"A little help would be _much_ appreciated right now Ryder" even through the huff as she closed on Scott, Alec knew that his wife would never be mad. With ease and lightness that grew with each step, Alec moved into the large deck area and quickly scooped up his daughter who kicked her tiny legs but still giggled up at her father.

"Adventure" she demanded as she pointed to the glowing night sky beyond the glass and Alec scrubbed his stubble against her soft, enjoying the squeal as Sara squirmed at her.

"One day little Pathfinder" he promised as her tiny hands found his face and her eye lit up.

" _\- we are losing him"_

Alec just smiled at his daughter and enjoyed the warmth of his family.

" _\- his brain waves are slowing"_

Alec slipped his eyes closed before he felt a hand slip into the cradle of his elbow and he watched as his wife smiled happily as her twin 11 year old children ripped into their Christmas presents. A large earth Christmas standing where a console had stood, but it was not out of place for him.

"Soon they will have their own family" Ellen whispered, her work had made her tired but she pushed away from that to enjoy the time with her family. With a sigh he held her close and drank in her warmth, a little part of him knowing that soon this would all he would have.

"Not until their 30" he jokes and feels warmed by the laugh from his wife. Before his eyes his daughter turned to him and went from some gangly teenager to the woman who charged through her training.

"50 in Sara's case" he declared as the laughter of his wife faded and he turned to find Sara running towards him; his armour looking so suited to her then it did on him.

"We did it dad" she squealed as she half leapt at him and half reached for him. He laughed a deep laugh as he held his daughter, she was more than the woman he imagined she ever would be.

"We found a new home- we settled" she exclaimed causing her father to wrap her in bear hug, his heart pulling knowing that he son should be here with them.

As though reading his thoughts she pulled back and smiled that lop sided grin that always warmed his heart.

"Scott and mom will want to hear all the stories" she squealed before Alec caught movement and he turned from her to see a room beyond that blinked and called his attention. Sara allowed him to go easily and he moved quickly, finding the room filled with a group of people. There was a mournful feeling in the background but excitement prickled across his skin.

Sara was among a group he only knew a few of. Her eyes lit as she saw him and stepping close to alien with purple blue skin she motion to those around her.

"The crew dad; the team who will bring us all home" she grinned and in that instant he knew them all.

Cora smiling and nodding to him; she would help his daughter through the transition from specialist to Pathfinder despite the confusion of her own role.

Lexi standing straighter and smiling gently at him; she would be the ghost of the hand that would guide his daughter, the one who would watch but never impose her own thoughts only offer her suggestions.

Liam giving him a half salute and a cocky grin; despite his rash behaviour he would follow his daughter to hell and still joke. He would be the human anchor to remind his daughter that it wasn't just death.

Gil just folded his arms and roll his eyes; the man who would push his daughter to embrace her daring side but knowing when the pull them both back. To break lose.

Peebee bounced on the balls of her feet all unbundle energy almost like an innocent child; but he knew she would fumble her way along with Sara to find a family and a reason to hang around. She would protect her daughter and be protected by his daughter. She would bring the mother out in his daughter.

Drack just grunted and tilted his head side to side to loosen the old muscles; a part of Alec relaxed in knowing that when Sara was out there on her adventures a father would watch over. A nod and Alec knew that the Krogan understood just what he was being granted to his keep.

Vetra just hummed in her two tones and twitched her mandibles in what he could only guess was a smile; they would teach each other what it would mean to not keep family and missions apart but in stead merge the two and still keep their sanity.

Suvi and Kallo both smiled at him and nodded their understanding; they were to watch over all them and guide them through the darkness.

Jaal bowed his head and glanced over Alec's shoulder causing the human to glance behind him to see two screens, each twin on either one and both in a loving embrace with two other people.

"She will hold my heart" Jaal assured as he stood beside Alec who nodded, knowing that his daughter would be cared for.

"Only the goddess will take me from him" Cora whispered as Alec smiled brightly, not the future he had thought when looking at his children but the two behind him offering to love his children were defiantly the future they deserved.

"Dad" Alec turned to see Scott standing at the door way leading to the commute area. He looked good in his formal wear and Alec couldn't help but grin at his sons nerves. The same nerves Alec had felt before he saw Ellen standing her white dress waiting for him.

"You will grow into the title of husband son" Alec clapped his hand on his son's shoulder and enjoyed the feel of the nervous laugh running through him.

"Dad" he turned to find Sara smiling at him, holding her hand out to him while the other hand run over her swollen stomach. Her mother's engagement glittering on her finger next to her own wedding ring.

"Think I'm up for the job" Alex questioned as he felt himself being pulled to the doors up the stairs. The small area was filled with his family- both by blood, marriage and choice- and felt the tears prickling at his eyes.

"Grandpa" a small voice called and he glanced towards the stairs to see four small children staring at him with full smiles and gapped tooth ones.

A pair of twins who reminded him of Scott and Sara when they ran from their mother for adventures and a tall pale blue boy and girl, one with hair and one with a smooth head.

"You made it look easy dad" Sara assured as she kissed her fathers cheek pushing him towards the stairs.

"Not always easy but sure worth all the hell" Scott assured as his hand tightened on Cora.

He bent down to hug the four children tightly, feeling them growing and moving away from. When he stood he couldn't stop the grin across his face.

Sara and Scott smiled up at him, tears of love in their eyes. Their spouses smiling just as brightly at him and his grandchildren looking at him with awe and love.

" _\- he's almost gone... I'm sorry"_

" _\- Ellen will be waiting for him"_

He spun round to stare at the commute shuttle but found it empty and for a moment his heart stopped and he couldn't breath.

Visions of things he couldn't understand flashed before his eyes and for a moment the darkness overwhelmed him and pushed at his knees but a soft hand pushed in to his, struggling he turned to see Ellen smiling at him. Time had taken hold her but Alec could only see the woman he fell in love with all those years ago.

"Lets go home Alec" Ellen whispered causing her husband to frown at her.

"What about-" the question died on his lips as he turned to see that they were all alone. His future out some where among alien stars.

"They will come home when it's time Alec" Ellen assured tugging his hand as he looked up at the dark sky once more and smiled.

"Stars no human had ever seen before" he whispered feeling Ellen pulling her body up against him and held tightly.

It grew dimmer and he felt the ground move beneath his feet. But he was anchored by the woman who promised to love him in this life and then next.

"Stars that will guide the humans home" Ellen whispered before she turned his face towards her and with a sweet sigh she pressed a kiss against his lips.

* * *

 _Hyperion 2819_

Lexi placed a hand on Sara's arm in a gesture of comfort and Sara nodded to her in acknowledgement; her father looked so peaceful, she thought for a moment that he had died with a smile on his face but she shook that notion away.

With a sigh, Sara turned and allowed the doctor to move to her side to help. Though she was better than she was before she still hurt both in her body and her heart. With one final glance she looked back to her fathers body and despite the heart ache she smiled knowing she would tell Scott that their father died with a smile on his face.

"Look after each other" Sara whispered to her parents and felt a prickle against her cheek. Smiling to Lexi she didn't bother explaining that she knew some where out there her father was watching over them and their future.

The end


End file.
